The River and the Moon
by Distroyer
Summary: El joven principe River le propone matrimonio a la reina Moon.


**¡Hola, hola! ¡Aqui vengo con mi segundo fic de SVTFOE! (El primero es un one shot crossover con Gravity Falls) Y si, deberia estar trabajando en mis otros fics en lugar de hacer uno nuevo ¡pero no pude evitarlo! Ya nos conocen, nunca terminamos los fics pendientes xD xD**

 **Admito que queria hacer de esto un lemon pero no me quedo :v salio romantico instead, solo me senté frente a la compu y me dejé guiar solita y esto salió. Amo el Moon x River w Aunque tambien me gustaba el Moon x Toffee pero ese ship ya valio versh, soooo...¡Moon x River! lol**

 **Ojala les guste :3 prometi un segundo fic para este fandom y ya lo cumpli, pero quiero hacer un tercero. Tambien sera one shot y sera muy lindo. Lo subiré pronto uwu**

 **Creditos de la portada a artbyssa en tumblr**

* * *

El joven príncipe River Johansen invitó a Moon esa tarde a tener un picnic juntos. Él sabía que debía ser difícil para ella el haberse convertido en reina tan prontamente y a su joven edad. Ella se hallaba muy estresada atendiendo deberes reales pues hace poco más de unos cuantos meses que asumió ese gran cargo pero no estaría mal salir de la rutina e invitarla a merendar tranquilamente en el boque. Por eso se tomó la libertad de escribirle una carta con su puño y letra donde la invitaba a salir cordialmente indicándole hora y lugar.

River llegó antes y preparó todo antes de que Moon llegara. La mayoría del picnic se componía a base de carne: res, pollo, pescado, codorniz. Bueno los Johansen siempre tuvieron debilidad por cualquier tipo de carne, pero River se preocupó por llevar algo más ligero para Moon, una ensalada de frutas, ya que la reina no tenía gustos tan voraces como el príncipe.

Y hablando de los Johansen, insistían mucho últimamente en que River a su edad ya era apto para contraer matrimonio. Él esperó pacientemente por Moon. Ella llegó puntual como lo indicaba la carta que recibió. Vio a River y sonrió ampliamente.- ¡River! Es bueno verte.

Se emocionó al verla tan bella y radiante como siempre. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. -¡Llega a tiempo, mi reina!- Exclamó él haciendo una reverencia.

-Aun no me acostumbro a mi título. Solo dime Moon, por favor.

-De acuerdo, Moon.- Dio una sonrisa ladeada.

Moon tomó asiento sobre el mantel que colocó River en el césped. Acomodó su pomposo, amplio y hermoso vestido rosa de encaje. El picnic empezó muy tranquilo. Moon probó la ensalada que River le trajo. La comía con tanta delicadeza que el príncipe no quiso verse grosero y comer más a prisa que ella, así que le seguía el ritmo mientras él degustaba una pieza de pollo fina y perfectamente asado. Se tomaba su tiempo al masticar y hasta utilizó cubiertos para no parecer un maleducado.- ¡River, esto esta delicioso!- Comentó la joven reina.

-Gracias Moon. Ordené a mis cocineros que la hicieran especialmente para ti.

-Muchas gracias River, no debiste hacerlo.

Continuaron hablando de cualquier cosa. River evitaba tocar el tema de los asuntos del reino, no quería estresar más a Moon, además ni a él mismo le gustaba hablar de eso pues le parecía sumamente aburrido. En cambio, recordó una pregunta importante que quería hacerle. Tomo aire antes de hablar.- Moon, hay algo que he querido decirte hace varios días. Lo he pensado mucho, también.- Se sonrojó.

-¿Qué cosa, River?

Moon…tú…- Sacó una pequeña caja que tenía escondida consigo y al abril le mostró el interior y lo que contenía. Un precioso anillo de oro de incalculable valor por su peso en quilates. En el tope llevaba incrustado un diamante perfectamente tallado en forma de rombo.- ¿Te casas conmigo?

Moon comenzó a reír y a soltar lágrimas de felicidad al ver lo que el príncipe le ofrecía.- ¡River, claro que acepto!- Lo abrazo con fuerza y fervor y él devolvió el gesto sin poderlo creer aun.

Pasaron dos meses de planificación de la boda. Todo debía ser perfecto para una celebración tan importante, siendo los reyes los anfitriones.

A River se le vistió elegantemente con ayuda de los sastres y cuando estuvo listo, él y sus padres partieron en carruaje. Antes de la ceremonia de casamiento, amabas familias debían festejar con un banquete exquisito en el castillo de la reina comprometida. Los Johansen llegaron con magníficos regalos y River ya se encontraba muy nervioso, sudaba, no dejaba de tragar saliva a cada instante mientras observaba todos los rostros a su alrededor. Sentía el cuello de su traje asfixiarle pero hacia su mayor esfuerzo para parecer tranquilo.

Pronto se presentó en el comedor Mina Loveberry, líder de la armada de la reina y la mejor guerrera de la misma, anunciando que Moon no tardaría en llegar. Ahí se encontraba toda la tropa guerrillera de la reina y por supuesto no pudo faltar al festín la Alta Comisión de Magia: Rhombulus, Omnitraxus, Lekmet, Hekapoo y Glossarick.

Finalmente Moon llegó al comedor. Llevaba un vestido blanco hecho para la ocasión, confeccionado gracias a la seda de gusano y guantes a juego. Su faz finamente maquillada resaltaba más su belleza y sus ojos color diamante. El rubor puesto en sus mejillas hacia ver más notorias sus marcas de nacimiento y su cabello lo traía recogido en un peinado alto repleto de bellos brocados color plata que combinaban excelente con su cabello celeste, digno para una mujer de su posición. Aquel era el mismo peinado que su madre solía usar y Moon pidió que a ella se lo hicieran igual porque quería cercano el recuerdo de su madre en esa ocasión especial, además de que con eso sentía que estaba honrando a la reina anterior. Más que una reina, a River le pareció estar contemplando a una diosa.

A River y a Moon los sentaron juntos en la mesa y ella notaba su nerviosismo pero no le dijo nada porque sinceramente ella se sentía igual. Era normal.

Luego del festín los prometidos debían bailar el baile prenupcial. Lo practican los últimos dos meses, cada quien con su entrenador de baile personal, pues ellos no debían llevarlo a cabo juntos sino hasta ese preciso día.

River puso todo su esfuerzo ensayando y al final se sintió terrible porque de todas formas terminó pisando a Moon en algunas ocasiones pero nadie más lo notó, solo ella obviamente pero no le recriminó nada. Ella sonreía dulcemente si River se equivocaba y mediante susurros lo alentaba a continuar hasta el final.

Todo aquel día se les fue en un instante. La ceremonia matrimonial igualmente se llevó a cabo luego del baile y cuando se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido. Los Johansen se despidieron de su hijo, quien ahora era el rey River Butterfly. Dejaron a los recién casados y el palacio se sumió en un profundo silencio ya por la madrugada cuando todos se retiraron a dormir y descansar para mañana.

Los reyes ahora se hallaban en sus aposentos. Los rayos de la luna se colaban por la ventana iluminado todo el cuarto. Moon le dirigió una mirada afligida su ahora esposo pues seguía viéndolo preocupado y distraído igual que durante la comida.- River, cielo ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

La voz de Moon lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Oh Moon, mi vida. No lo sé, es que…-Tenia la mirada baja.- no creas que me arrepiento de mi decisión pero… ¿Tú en serio me amas?

-¿Qué pregunta? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

\- Es que temo no ser un buen rey para tu pueblo.

-¿Pero por qué piensas eso, River?

Él suspiró.-Es por mi familia.

-¿Tu familia?

-Sí. Aparte yo sé que soy alguien inseguro de mí pero todos dicen lo mismo. Nadie cree que tenga madera de rey, y ahora en verdad empiezo a creerlo igual. No creen que soy un hombre lo suficientemente serio y responsable para portar la corona.

-No digas esas cosas, cariño. Sé que eres el indicado, por eso me casé contigo.

-¡Pero somos tan opuestos, Moon! Tú eres tan elegante y refinada, siempre tienes un orden para hacer las cosas y yo…soy un desastre comparado contigo. Me preocupan más las fiestas que hacerme cargo de los asuntos de mi reino, me gusta ir de cacería de monstruos cuando debería estar haciéndome cargo de las necesidades de mi gente. No me mereces a mí y yo no te merezco a ti. Tú mereces a alguien, un mejor hombre que yo. Aun no creo que de verdad estemos casados.

-River, escúchame.- El tono de Moon exigía que River le pusiera atención, así que el levantó la vista hacia su reina, sintiendo algo de miedo por lo que fuera a decir. Además, ella colocó su mano en su hombro.- Así es como eres, y yo no cambiaría nada de ti porque así te amo. No eres inseguro de ti mismo, al contrario, eres decidido y lleno de convicción. No le temes al peligro, por eso te enfrentas a monstruos. Ya quisiera yo tener esa valentía que tú posees pero mírame. Cuando traté de hacerle frente a Toffee y a sus guerreros, nada salió bien. Debí haberme visto como una idiota, y tú fuiste el único que se preocupó y fue tras de mí en esa ocasión. Fuiste el primero que creyó en mi cuando me volví reina tras la muerte de mi madre, cuando nadie más lo hacía. Me ayudaste a creer en mí propio potencial, me ayudaste a creer que de verdad podría hacerlo, que lo lograría, ¡Y sí! Y ahora yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti. ¿Y recuerdas esa ocasión en la que me salvaste de casi haberme casado con un monstruo sin que yo lo supiera? ¡De no haber sido por ti, esa hubiera sido mi ruina! Nunca dudes River. No dudes de ti, no dudes que te amo. ¿Aun sigues creyendo que para mí eres poca cosa?- Le sonrió con ternura y River la miro con ojos llenos de conmoción.

-Oh Moon, mi Moon, querida Moon ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- Le besó la mano lleno de agradecimiento.

No River, soy yo la que estaría perdida sin ti.- Acercó su rostro al suyo y se dieron un beso romántico.

La reina se sintió feliz de haber desposado al hombre que amaba.

El rey se sintió feliz de haber desposado a la mujer que amaba.

Y aquella fue su primera noche estando juntos.

Larga vida a los reyes de Mewni.

* * *

 **Eso que Moon menciona de que casi se casa con un monstruo sin saberlo, ocurre en el segundo tomo del comic ofical de Svtfoe "Deep Trouble" Asi que perdon por este spoilazo si no han visto ese comic xD pero ya deberian conocerlo :v mas que spoiler, es una aclaracion xD**


End file.
